Super bionic heroes
by roswell24
Summary: What will happen when the LabRats meet the Thundermans? ratings can change. Genres could also include some romance, crime and adventure
1. before the trip

Super bionic heroes, fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Thudermans or lab rats

**Before the trip **

Phoebe P.O.V

I can't believe were visiting uncle Ester in Mission Creak! I hear it has beautiful huge houses, and swimming pools that go up to 30 feet deep! Ok, maybe not that deep but still it's going to be awesome! I never met uncle Ester but I bet he's great too. I hear he has billions of dollars, and fights crime on a daily bases. Though I really hope I find some friends to hang out with. I mean cherry can't come and it's not like any of my other friends will be able to come for a whole two months. Also it's not like Max does anything but prank and build rockets.

Max P.O.V

Awesome! This is going to be my best rocket yet! I can't believe I spent four whole months designing and making it. It's going to suck being at uncle Ester's these two months. I'll have no place to launch my rockets! Well, I guess I could spend my time pranking Phoebe. It's not like she'll have any friends with her, so she won't be gone all day. Also she'll have super hero training with mom, dad. Well better finish my rocket.

Nora P.O.V

What bows should I pack for the trip? Hmmm, how about, All of them! But what if I lose them? That would be terrible! What about, the solid pink and solid gold. No, to bland. How about puppies, and spots. Never mind, that too much. Hmmm I think I'll go with neon pink and tie-dye. Perfect. Now im ready! Wait, I feel like im forgetting something. Hmmm oh yea my cloths, blanket, and pillow.

A/N 

Sorry about the short chapter next will be longer.


	2. Hello mission creak

**Hello mission creak**

Bree's P.O.V

"That's weird there is a family of 6 walking in the driveway of that abandoned house" I say looking out the window

"Really, I didn't even think anyone lived there" Mr. Davenport says as he walks over to me.

"I hear the man that lived there is so ugly he hides his face in shame" I say and laugh

"Bree be nice" Mr. Davenport says to me as we hear chase walk in

"What you guys looking at?" he asks

"The family that just moved in next door" Davenport replies

"Well that's a little creepy" chase says I roll my eyes

"Hey, maybe you guys should go meet them" Davenport begins "Bree you can hang out with the teenagers, Adam can hang with the little kids, and chase can hang out with the parents."

I laugh, chase frowns "I'll go get Adam" I say super speeding to the lab

Adams P.O.V

I see Bree run pass me, she stops "Adam were going to meets the new neighbors, you want to come? She asks.

"Do they have a talking cat?" I ask hoping for the best

"Yes, they totally have a talking cat" she says sarcastically

"Race ya" I say very stupidly

She meets me upstairs chase, Bree, and I, Walk out together.

Phoebe P.O.V

Mom, dad, and Ester just left and I just finish packing, I sat on the couch when I hear knocking. I get up to answer it.

"I got it" max shouts "aw, you're not pizza" max says as he walks away from the door

"Hey" I say and smile

"Hey, we saw you pull in, we live across the street" the girl says shaking my hand

"Oh" I start "im phoebe, im visiting here for a couple of months"

"Oh, we didn't think anyone lived her" she says

"Well my uncle lives here, he doesn't get out much" I say

"Well im Bree, this is Adam and chase" she says

"Nice to meet you" I say

"My brothers and I were wondering if you'd like to hang out with us." She says awkwardly

"Uh, yeah, hold on one minute" I close the door

"Max!" I yell

'What?" he asks

"Im leaving" I call out

"Alright be back by nine" he yells back


	3. The Davenports

**The Davenports **

Bree P.O.V

"Mr. Davenport were home" I yell as Adam, Chase, Phoebe, and I come through the door

"Alright" he calls back "I'll be there in a second"

"Hey who's that?" Leo asks as he comes in the room

"Im Phoebe" she replies "girl next door"

"We invited her over" I say

"Oh, well im Leo, nice to meet you" he smiles

"Uh, well what do you want to do" Chase asks phoebe

"I'm not sure, what do you do for fun?" She asks

Davenport walks in, phoebe acts surprise

"Hey phoebe, wha-what are you doing here" he asks

"You guys know each other! How?" I ask

"Uh, where's your brother" he asks ignoring my question

"He's at the house were staying at" phoebe says awkwardly

"Oh, could I talk to you a moment" he asks

"Yea sure" she replies

Phoebe P.O.V

"Do they know about your powers?" I hear Donald Davenport ask as we enter the next room

"N-No, I don't think so" I say nervously "Who are they?"

"There my kids" he says

"I didn't know you had kids?" I ask questionably

"Ok, there my brother's kids" he starts "he was going to use them for evil"

"Use them for evil?" I ask myself quietly

"Yes, there bionic soldiers" my eyes got big as he finished

"Bionic Sliders?! Seriously!" I say

"Yes, and they can't know you know, got it?"

"Yeah, I guess" I answer

Donald's P.O.V

"So you told the superhero of the bionic kids living in your basement." Eddy states

"Eddy!" I jump "You can't tell anyone about what you just heard!"

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me" he states

"Are you sure?" I question

"You can trust me" he states

A/N 

Sorry about the short chapters im really busy lately 


	4. Super bionic reveal

Super bionic reveal

Phoebe P.O.V

"Max, im home" I call out

"That wasn't very long" he calls back

"I-I know" I say as he walks in

"Is something wrong?" He asks as he sits down on the couch

"Those kids" I pause

"Yes, go on"

"Their Donald Davenports 'bionic soldiers" I say, his eyes get huge

"Da-Da- Donald davenport?" he asks nervously

I nod, he races to the door "Max don't" I yell chasing after him

He leaves I follow, we get to Davenports door, he barges in. Adam, Bree, and Chase are sitting at the kitchen counter staring

"Phoebe?" the bionic teens ask I look and don't respond

"Where is he?!" My brother asks angrily, davenport walks in

"Max don't do something you'll regret" I say trying to calm him down.

He uses his telekinesis to pick Donald up "Max!" I yell

The bionic kids stare, I freeze Max, and Davenport falls "thanks phoebe"

"No problem" I say

"What just happened?" Chase asks

"Uh, you got this Davenport, right?" I say nervously

"Well, you see" he starts

"Those two are bionic aren't they?" chase asks

"N-No" he says

"I-I was born with my powers, im a super hero" I say calmly

Bree P.O.V

"A-A super hero?!" I stutter

"How is this possible?" chase asks "How do you two know each other?"

"I helped out their dad once" davenport explains

"Then why does that boy want to kill you?" I ask him

"He's probley still mad about me blasting a laser at phoebe"

"You blasted a laser at phoebe!" I almost yell

"On accident" he says offended

"Yeah, and it's fine that you almost killed me!" phoebe says sarcastically

"Ok, so maybe that's a little bit my fault, but hey let's not dread on the past" he says quietly

Phoebe unfreezes Max

"Max, I did not mean to!" davenport almost yells

"I won't kill you, I will simply not forgive you." Max says as he throws davenport across the room and then leaves.

"sorry about that" phoebe says following Max.


	5. AN

**NOT AN UPDATE**

Im not sure if I will be continuing this story, if so updates will come slowly. I've been busy lately and don't have time sorry. if I do continue Im not sure when the next chapter will be posted or anything.


End file.
